


Another Happy Birthday

by likeafox



Series: The In-Laws [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I guess I kind of have to use the "underage" warning given why this was written in the first place, supremely un-scandalous here, to be honest it barely qualifies though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeafox/pseuds/likeafox
Summary: Al attempts to give Scorpius his birthday present, then the author valiantly attempts to not fade to black. With varying degrees of success.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written waaay back in the day, during the Strikethrough '07 debacle. Underage porn for livejournal. (Disclaimer: I don't think anyone would actually count this as underage porn.)

Scorpius was very confused. He was also very much being dragged by a surprisingly forceful Al down the corridor they usually walked to get to muggle studies. Hence the confusion. They didn't have muggle studies today. They had potions in forty minutes and OW! Scorpius backed up and rubbed his nose where he had hit it on the back of Al's head.

"Have you gone insane today?" Scorpius asked, watching as Al was paced back and forth.

"Give me a second..."

"No, really. Do I need to take you to the infirmary? Are you going to kill us all in our beds tonight or something? Because that would be very tragic and I'm more cut out to be a comic hero I thin..."

"THERE!"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at Al, but then looked where he was pointing at the wall. Which was, surprisingly, not a wall any more but a door.

"Oh god, you've got highly contagious insanity, don't you? Unclean! Unclean!"

"No you prat," Al said, but smiled. "Come here."

Al pulled Scorpius through the door. The room inside looked like a particularly well designed bedroom plopped right in the middle of the corridor to muggle studies.

"It's your sixteenth birthday today, isn't it, Sco?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said dazedly, surveying the room. "What is this place?"

"This," Al said with a smug grin, "is the room of requirement. James told me about it, I think he found out by eavesdropping on dad or something. Anyway, it's my birthday present to you."

Scorpius finally snapped out of his awe at his surroundings. "You got me a bedroom. How thoughtful, darling" he said and smirked.

"The room of requirement," Al said, ignoring Scorpius's jibe, "appears when the seeker is in great need. It provides whatever you really want, and I" Al took a step towards Scorpius "really needed a place to give you your birthday present."

"I thought the new digs were my birthday present?" Scorpius said.

Al reached forward and grabbed Scorpius by the belt buckle. "No, this is your real present, darling." Al looked down at his wrist watch. "We've got thirty-five minutes to get to potions, and I wished real, real hard for a room where we couldn't get interrupted."

Scorpius thought his face might break from smiling so widely. "Have I told you recently, Al, that you are the best boyfriend ever?"

"I'd let you continue about how wonderful I am, but the clock is ticking. Now drop trou."

Scorpius did so, post haste. The intervening time involved many mouths and hands going places mouths and hands do not go in polite company. It also involved ~~penises~~ ~~penii~~ ~~penexes~~ more than one penis. Being put places said organ doesn't usually go in polite company. Unless the company you are hanging about is the very alarming sort of company, but then they certainly are not polite, in any case, so the original point still stands. At some point, Scorpius might have shouted something like "oh my god, yes, harder Al. Please, just... oh god, yes. Just like that." but I am paraphrasing here. "Sco, that was... that was fucking brilliant. Just... happy birthday" is not a paraphrase, however. Nor is the singing of "happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Please tell me this present gets continued tomorrooooow... and the neeeeext daaaay... and so on and soooo fooooorth. Happy birthday to me."

In the end, they were only six minutes late to potions.


End file.
